Abschlussrede
by Puh-Schell
Summary: Harry sagt Dumbledore und den anderen einmal, was er *wirklich* denkt... *Epilog hochgeladen: Da ein weiteres Kapitel oft gewünscht war... hier ist es* Eure Wünsche hören nie auf, was? Lest selbst was hier steht...
1. Auslöser

**A/N:** Da ich seit einigen Tagen schon irgendwie einen Block habe und mir nichts mehr zu meinen Geschichten einfällt, habe ich das hier geschrieben, um wieder auf eine Idee zu kommen. Es ist ein Ein-Teiler und nicht sehr lang, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

**Reviews sind wie immer sehr erwünscht.**

**Summary:** Harry sagt Dumbledore und den anderen einmal, was er _wirklich_ denkt…

Heute war der letzte Tag, den Harry jemals in Hogwarts verbringen würde. Heute war das Abschlussfest der Siebtklässler.

Harrys Schuljahre waren aufregend gewesen.

In seinem ersten Schuljahr, wurde ein Mordanschlag auf ihn verübt und er musste Voldemort daran hindern, wiederbelebt zu werden.

Im zweitem Jahr musste er gegen einen Basilisken kämpfen und wieder die Wiederbelebung Voldemorts – diesmal in seiner 16 jährigen Form – verhindern.

In seinem dritten Schuljahr musste er eine Horde Dementoren davon abhalten ihn umzubringen, seinen fälschlicherweise für einen Mörder gehaltenen Paten zur Flucht verhelfen und vor einem Werwolf davon laufen, der ihm eigentlich nichts tun wollte.

Im viertem Jahr musste er notgedrungen an einem lebensgefährlichem Wettkampf teilnehmen, sich mit Voldemort duellieren, der es endlich geschafft hatte, sich wiederzubeleben und mit ansehen, wie einer seiner Mitschüler getötet wurde.

Im fünften Schuljahr befreundete er sich mit Severus Snape, erhielt Unterricht in den dunklen Künsten von eben diesem – ohne das Wissen oder die Zustimmung von Dumbledore oder sonst wem, abr Dumbledore unterzog Harry einem ‚Sondertraining gegen die dunklen Künste, dass darin bestand, das Harry unter den Cruciatus gestellt wurde um seine ‚Resistenz' zu erhöhen – und musste am Ende des Schuljahres Severus aus der für ihn gestellten Falle retten.

Im sechsten Jahr weigerte Severus sich, weiter zu spionieren, was auch nicht gut gegangen wäre. Trotzdem bestand Dumbledore darauf, dass Severus weitermachen sollte. Draco Malfoy lief zu der ‚richtigen' Seite über, da Severus mit ihm redete. Draco wurde ein weitere Freund Harrys, worauf Ron beleidigt war und Harry links liegen lies. Am Ende des Schuljahres besiegte und tötete Harry Voldemort mit einem dunklen Fluch – Severus hatte sich das ganze Jahr über geweigert, zu spionieren. Aber dank Harrys (Alp)Träumen wusste er trotzdem, wo er Voldemort finden konnte.

In seinem siebten, letzten und eben diesem Schuljahr, hörte Harry auf, mit irgendwem zu sprechen und hörte mit Quidditch auf. Die meisten Mädchen himmelten ihn an, was ihm zum Hals heraushing. Ginny versuchte ständig, mit ihm zusammen zu kommen, was ihm noch mehr zum Hals heraushing. Ron war immer noch beleidigt und jetzt auch noch neidisch und Hermine hielt aus Prinzip zu ihm. Schließlich war Harry ein Held und konnte alleine für sich sorgen.

Die einzigen, mit denen Harry sprach, waren seine Lehrer, wenn sie ihn etwas fragten, Severus, Draco und einige Slytherins. Da er das ganze Jahr lang ordentlich lernte, schnitt er bei den test am Ende des Jahres als bester ab. Auch nicht Hermine war besser. Deswegen sollte Harry, als Vertreter für Gryffindor, eine Abschlussrede halten. Für jedes Haus hielt ein Schüler eine Abschlussrede und Harrys kam am Schluss.

Eben diese Rede würde Harry in wenigen Minuten halten. Der große Saal Hogwarts war gerammelt voll mit Siebtklässlern, den Lehrern und den Eltern der Schüler.

Jetzt war er dran. Langsam ging Harry auf das aufgebaute Podest zu, schritt hinauf und sah in die Menge.

Harry hatte sich über die Jahre hinweg stark verändert. Er war kein kleiner, schüchterner Junge mehr. Er war jetzt gut 1,90 groß, hatte ein ordentliches Paket Muskeln. Seine grünen Augen waren durch die dunkle Magie noch grüner geworden. Remus hatte in den letzten Sommerferien gescherzt, Harry habe Vampiraugen. Harry trug nur noch schwarz. Seine wirren Harry waren an den Spitzen in Silber und grün gefärbt – die Farben von Slytherin.

Draco saß an dem Tisch, der Platz neben ihm jetzt frei, da Harry dort gesessen hatte. Seine Eltern waren als Todesser entlarvt worden und nach Azkaban gebracht worden. Einige der Slytherins saßen mit bei Harry und Draco am Tisch, solche, die den beiden gegen Voldemort geholfen hatten. Die meisten von ihnen hatten auch keine Eltern mehr.

Harry stand hinter dem magischen Mikro und wanderte mit den Augen über den Lehrertisch. Severus hatte einen hinterhältigen Gesichtsaudruck auf dem Gesicht, da er wusste was Harry sagen würde.

Harry räusperte sich, und fing an. Sein Gesichtsaudruck war freundlich und in einem gewissen Grad unschuldig. Severus, Draco, und Harrys Slytherin Freunde wussten, dass diese Miene gespielt war.

„Nun, es wird von mir erwartet, dass ich diese Rede halte und wahrscheinlich erwarten alle, dass ich wie die anderen es vor mit gemacht haben, erkläre, wie gut die Zeit hier war und welche Lehrer mir am Meisten geholfen haben und wie ich jetzt bereit bin, den weiteren Weg des Lebens zu beschreiten."

Schlagartig änderte sich Harrys Miene. Dumbledore stutzte ganz schön. Er hatte geglaubt, Harry würde auf seine eigene Weise diese Sachen sagen. Tja, Harry würde etwas auf seine eigene Weise sagen, und wie er das tun würde.

Harrys Ausdruck war jetzt höhnisch-verbittert. Alle Anwesenden – ausgenommen die, die wussten was los war – sahen ihn dumm an.

„Nun denn, dann denke ich mal an mein Leben… In meinen ganzen Schuljahren hatte ich einen bösen Zauberer auf meinen Fersen, der mich umbringen wollte. Man hatte seit jeher von mir erwartet, dass ich Voldemort besiege. Der _werte_ Herr Dumbledore hier hat sogar seine besten Manipulationskräfte eingesetzt, um mir einzuhämmern, dass ich Voldemort besiegen müsste. Entweder ich wurde von hirnlosen Groupies angehimmelt, von Neidern verachtet oder von Voldemorts Anhängern gehasst. Kurz gesagt, mein Leben war bis jetzt absolut Scheiße."

Den Zuhörern der Rede fielen fast die Augen aus, so starrten sie Harry an. Dieser fuhr ungeachtet davon mit seiner Rede fort. Severus, Draco, Pansy, Blaise und Zoltan – ein Junge aus Slytherin – konnten sich nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen bei diesen Gesichtern.

„Aber, ich möchte einigen Leuten noch etwas bestimmtes sagen.

Minerva McGonagell. Sie haben ja wirklich ein Talent was die Zauberei angeht, aber als Kopf eines Hauses müssten sie auch eine gewisse Sensibilität für die Probleme ihrer Schüler haben. Vor allem sollte ein Kopf des Hauses nicht erlauben, das einer seiner Schüler unter den Cruciatus von einem anderen Lehrer gestellt wird. McGonagell, sie sind ungefähr so sensibel wie Voldemort.

Sybill Trelawney. Jedes Jahr ‚prophezeien' sie meinen Tod aufs neue. Wird das nicht irgendwann langweilig? Oder kriegen sie 'nen Orgasmus davon? Mir werden alle Schüler Leid tun, die bei ihnen in den Unterricht müssen.

Albus Dumbledore. Sie sind ein ganz schön hinterhältiger Typ, wissen sie das? Na, wie fühlt es sich an, wenn die eigene Waffe sich gegen sie richtet? Wissen sie, wenn Voldemort mich mit diesen Träumen nicht ständig genervt hätte, hätten sie ihn töten müssen. Ich hätte nämlich ehrlich keinen Grund sonst gesehen, um ihn zu erledigen. Was interessieren mich denn die Leben von ein paar tausend Idioten? Aber wenn man ständig nicht durchschlafen kann, zerrt das schon an den Nerven."

Inzwischen wisperten einige Leute mit einander, andere waren unter Schock. Und Severus hatte inzwischen ernste Probleme, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Zum Glück sah keiner zu ihm.

„Ehrlich. Ihr geht mir alle Arsch vorbei. Es gibt nur eine Handvoll Leute in dieser Schule, die ich als Freunde bezeichnen kann und mag. Und ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass Severus mir leid tut. Der arme Kerl muss weiterhin hier bleiben und unterrichten. Wenn ich daran denke, dass er mal eure Kinder oder Verwandten im Klassenraum wird sitzen haben… oh je.

Damit hätte ich alles gesagt, was ich sagen wollte. Ach nein, zwei Sachen wären da noch. Alle die glauben, möchten oder wollen, dass ich Auror, Quidditchspieler oder Angestellter beim Ministerium werde, haben falsch gedacht. So etwas tu ich mir doch nicht an.

Und die zweite Sache. Danke fürs Zuhören."

Mit diesen Worten ging Harry vom Podest herunter, nahm die neben seinem Platz versteckte Tasche, wartete bis Draco seine Tasche hatte und erlies die große Halle von Hogwarts.

Severus Snape kündigte am nächsten Morgen.

**A/N:** Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Wie gesagt, ich hab irgendetwas gebraucht, was mir wieder Ideen bringt. Da ist das irgendwie dabei rausgekommen. Bitte schreibt 'ne Review.


	2. Ergebnis

**A/N:** Na schön. Da jeder Versuch meine anderen Geschichten weiter zu schreiben in Chaos ausartet, hab ich versucht hier noch ein Kapitel zu schreiben. Natürlich hatten auch eure Reviews damit zu tun… es gab mehrere Wünsche nach einem Epilog, und hier kommt er. Seit gewarnt, er ist nicht das was jeder erwarten würde und schon eine kleine Geschichte an sich…

Harry lies einen wütenden Hiss zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor gleiten. Was fiel seinen angeblichen ‚Freunden' eigentlich ein?

Molly Weasley. Weasley. Harry verstand mit einem male, wie die Malfoys diesen Namen so hassen konnten.

Molly Weasley hatte Severus Snape nach Azkaban verfrachtet. Weil er angeblich ‚den armen Jungen' ‚manipuliert' hatte. Und natürlich hatten die Zaubererpsychologen und Pädagogen oder wie auch immer sich diese Schwachköpfe nannten ihre Meinung unterstützt Dumbledore natürlich auch und der Rest von Harrys ‚Freunden'.

Sirius war einer der ersten gewesen, die Severus nach Azkaban bringen wollten. Schließlich hatte der ‚Slytherin Schleimsack' seinen ‚unschuldigen kleinen Patenjungen' ‚verführt' auf die ‚dunkle Seite' zu wechseln.

Remus hatte nach ein bisschen Überredungskunst seitens Dumbledore zugestimmt. Zusammen mit Molly Weasley hatten die drei dann Beweise gegen Severus aus seiner Zeit bei den Todessern zusammengetragen und diese Beweise dann dem Ministerium übergeben. Der Ausgang dieser tollen Idee: Severus Snape saß in Azkaban, Draco war auf der Flucht und Blaise und Zoltan unter Bewachung, ob man auch bei ihnen Anzeihen von ‚dunkler Manipulation' finden konnte.

Und Harry? Harry war in der Abteilung für psychisch Kranke in St. Mungos, dem größten Zaubererkrankenhaus der Welt.

Und er war sauer. Verdammt sauer.

Diese verdammten Doktoren hatten ihn in weiße Krankenhausroben gesteckt – weiß! Wo er diese Farbe doch fast genau so sehr hasste wie Gryffindor Rot! – und ihn in diesen Observationsraum gesteckt. Alles war weiß, weiß und nochmals weiß und ständig beleuchtet. Damit sie ihn ständig beobachten konnten.

In den letzten zwei Tagen in denen man ihn hierher gebracht hatte war er nur durch den Raum geschritten und hatte den Boden angestarrt. Wie ein gefangenes Tier. Harrys Animagusformen lehnten sich auf gegen die Behandlung die er hier bekam. Severus hatte ihm nicht nur beigebracht wie man die dunklen Künste meisterte, sondern auch wie man ein Animagus wurde. Und zur Überraschung von Severus und Harry hatte Harry drei Formen: eine schwarze Kobra, ein schwarzer Wolf und eine schwarze Krähe.

Der Wolf und die Krähe waren eingeengt in diesem Raum und die Kobra hasste das helle Licht. Harrys gesamter Geist und Körper lehnte sich auf gegen diese Gefangennahme und er würde etwas unternehmen. Bald, sehr bald würde er aufhören hier seine Runden zu laufen und die Wand dieses grässlichen weißen Raumes einfach in tausend kleine Stücke zerreißen…

Mit all der Wut die er fühlte lies Harry einen geistigen Schrei los – eine Kunst der dunklen Künste. Der Schrei würde durch Wände, Zaubersprüche und Barrieren gehen und jedem in den Ohren ringen der ihm im Weg stand, bis der Schrei nicht mehr genug Kraft hatte und einfach aufhörte weiter zu fliegen.

~*~

Draco schreckte hoch. Er hatte sich bis jetzt immer in der Nähe von St. Mungos, dem Ort an dem Harry festgehalten wurde, versteckt und hoffte seinen Freund irgendwie dort hinaus zu bekommen.

Gerade erst hatte er sich hingelegt, als dieser Schrei…

Harry. Dieser Schrei war von Harry.

Draco sog scharf Luft ein, als der Punkt auf seinem Arm, wo einst das dunkle Zeichen Voldemorts gewesen war, anfing wehzutun.

Der Schmerz blieb nicht kurz und hörte schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf. Als Draco seine dunkelgrün Robe hochzog prangte auf seinem Arm das Abbild eines schwarzen Phönix.

Draco stand auf und blickte in Richtung St. Mungos.

~Ich komme Harry, ich komme. Und wenn ich da bin…~

Dracos grau Augen leuchteten in der Dunkelheit auf.

~*~

Meilen weit weg, auf einer Insel die kein Zauberer gerne betreten würde, schreckte Severus Snape aus seinen Konzentrationsübungen auf. Bis jetzt hatte er die Dementoren davon abhalten können, seinen Geist weiter anzugreifen. Ein dreifaches Hoch auf die dunklen Künste…

Aber seine Konzentration war gebrochen worden. Von wem? Es war ein Schrei gewesen…

Nebenbei bemerkte Severus wie die Dementoren von seiner Zelle zurückwichen und ihn freigaben. Was auch immer dieser Schrei war, die Dementoren mochten ihn nicht…

Und dann wusste Severus was los war.

Harry. Sein Harry.

Ein tiefes Grollen entfuhr severus Kehle und er bemerkte das Stechen in seinem Arm erst gar nicht. Als das Stechen jedoch nicht aufhörte, schob er vorsichtig die schwarze Gefangenenrobe ein Stück hoch und betrachtete seinen Arm.

Das Bild eines schwarzen Phönix war deutlich auf seinem Arm zu sehen.

„Wie ein Phönix aus der Asche…" Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Severus Lippen als er anfing, lauthals zu lachen.

~Oh ihre Armen! Ich bemitleide euch Idioten schon fast… wartet nur bis der neue Lord hier ist. Wartet ihr nur…~

Die Dementoren näherten sich nie wieder Severus Zelle.

~*~

Nach seinem Schrei waren mehrer Doktoren hereingestürmt und hatten Harry ein Schlafmittel verabreicht. Als er diesmal aufwachte war er an ein Bett gebunden und mit Zaubern wurde sicher gestellt, dass er auch auf dem Bett blieb. Eine braunhaarige Frau in einem weißen Kittel stand neben ihn und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und angst an.

Das Mitleid wollte Harry nicht, aber die Angst gefiel ihm…

„Harry. Ich bin Dr. Kimbel und wir beide werden uns ein bisschen unterhalten. Erst mal, liegst du bequem? Oder soll ich die Krankenschwestern bitten dich etwas anders hinzulegen?"

Harry testete die Stricke und Zauber. Sie waren nicht besonders stark, verglichen mit seiner Kraft, aber er hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht und Zauberstablose Magie war immer schwächer als normale…

Dann spürte Harry eine Präsenz in dem Gebäude, eine wohlbekannte Präsenz. Draco war gekommen… Er würde warten können bis Draco hier war.

Harry sah sich in dem Zimmer um und beachtet die wartende Frau nicht weiter. Zu seinem Entsetzen war alles weiß. Weiß.

„Frau Doktor…" murmelte er etwas heiser. Sofort richtete Frau Kimbel sich auf. „Ja Harry?"

„Sagen sie, könnten sie wohl fragen ob man diesem Raum eine andere Farbe geben kann? Ich hasse weiß, wissen sie. Schwarz ist doch eine viel bessere Farbe…"

Kimbel schien davon nicht sehr angetan zu sein. „Harry, schwarz ist nicht immer die gute Lösung. Und ich fürchte man kann die Wände leider nicht streichen. Aber, erzähl mir doch von deiner Zeit auf Hogwarts…"

Die Frau war eine blutjunge Anfängerin, entschied Harry. Severus hatte ihm viel besser beigebracht wie man Leute durch ein Gespräch manipulieren konnte.

~*~

Draco glitt durch die Hallen und Gänge von st. Mungos wie eine Schlange auf Beutezug. In einem gewissem Sinne war er das auch. Die Unsichtbarkeits- und Illusionszauber die er auf sich selbst gesprochen hatte brachten ihn sicher durch die größten Barrieren und Schutzzauber hindurch. Das richtige Probleme stellten die Sicherungszauber direkt vor Harrys Trakt dar. Diese waren weitaus komplexer und schwieriger als die, die er vorhin durchbrochen hatte.

Schwer atmend stand Draco vor der Tür die in den Hochsicherungstrakt für psychisch Kranke führte. Die Tür war mit Runen bestückt und strahlte förmlich Magie ab.

~Zeit für ein bisschen schwarze Magie der Malfoy-Klasse.~ dachte Draco zu sich selbst. Er brachte sich hinter der nächsten Ecke in Sicherheit und stieß dann einen langen Ritualspruch zur Herbeirufung eines Geistes aus. Nach wenigen Minuten schaffte er es endlich, einen Geist zu beschwören und lies ihn auf das Krankenhaus los.

Jetzt würde St. Mungos genau wie Hogwarts seinen eigenen Poltergeist haben.

Draco grinste während das Personal des Krankenhauses wild umherrannte und versuchte den Poltergeist loszuwerden. Abgelenkt durch den Geist bemerkte keiner wie Draco sichtbar wurde und die Runenmagie an der Tür zerstörte. Blitzschnell wurde er wieder unsichtbar und schlüpfte in den Hochsicherheitstrakt.

~*~

Harry hatte schon vor zwei Minuten aufgehört Kimbel zu antworten. Die Frau war eine Anfängerin und leichter zu durchschauen als Neville.

Harry spürte Draco näher kommen und schließlich stoppen. ~Muss die Tür am Hochsicherheitstrakt sein…~

Nach gut zehn Minuten spürte Harry wie Draco die Tür durchschritt und wunderte sich welches Ablenkungsmanöver Draco benutzt hatte, um die Schutzzauber zu durchbrechen.

Keine zwei Minuten später flog die Tür zum Raum auf und Kimbel wurde von einer Körperklemme getroffen.

Dracos Gesicht erschien in Harrys Blickfeld. Draco grinste. „Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Ha ha."

Draco band die Stricke los und zerbrach die Zauber die Harry ans Bett banden.

„Was nun?" wollte Draco wissen.

„Jetzt holen wir erst mal Sev ab und dann werden unsere Freunde Bekanntschaft mit einer neuen Art von Phönix machen…"

Dracos Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

~*~ Fünf Tage später ~*~

Die Tür zu Severus Zelle wurde aufgestoßen und hereinstolziert kam Harry. Severus lächelte und umarmte ihn.

„Tut mir leid Sev, aber es ging nicht früher." Harry löste die Umarmung und grinste. „Und jetzt auf zum Ministerium, eh?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf mit einem fiesen Grinsen und meinte: „Nein, erst mal kümmern wir uns um deine werten **Freunde.**"

„Das ist auch eine gute Idee… wir sollten uns lieber beeilen. Draco und Blaise schirmen den Gang ab und Pansy und Millicent sind am Ausgang stationiert. Zoltan wartet in unserem Versteckt."

„Alles gut durchgeplant, was?"

„Natürlich. Nur beim Namen hab ich noch Probleme."

„Ach wirklich?"

Die beiden schritten Arm in Arm aus der Zelle und den Gang hoch. Draco und Blaise schirmten den Weg zum Ausgang mit einem Patronus nach dem anderen ab.

„Hm. Ich hatte als Namen für meine Gefolgsleute die Federn des schwarzen Phönix vorgeschlagen aber Dray meinte das wäre zu spießig."

„Allerdings. Bevor ich mich so nenne heirate ich Gideroy Lockheart."

Neben Harry sprach Draco: „Wie wär's mit den schwarzen Schlangen?"

Harry überlegte einen Moment. „Einverstanden."

Aufgepasst ihr da draußen… es gibt einen neuen Lord auf dieser Welt.

**A/N:** Kitschig? Zu oberflächlich? Blöd? Langweilig? Zu übertrieben? Sagt mir was ihr denkt!


	3. Vorschlag & Antworten

**A/N:** Ui. Ich hatte nie damit gerechnet, so viele Reviews zu bekommen! Es sind jetzt 37! **37**!!! Edit: Inzwischen sind es schon **60** :)

Also, danke an alle, die reviewt haben /Gibt jedem einen Schoko-Keks/ Eine Runde Schokokekse für alle!

Also, ich weiß dass ihr alle eine Fortsetzung wollt, aber ehrlich… das sollte ein offenes Ende sein und ich fürchte, wenn ich noch weiter schreibe versaue ich die Geschichte… Tut mir leid ihr da draußen, aber ich glaube noch ein Kapitel von mir wäre nicht gut…

Aber, ich hatte eine andere Idee/ Grinst teuflisch in richtiger Snape-Malfoy Manier/

Also, hier ist meine… Challenge? Na ja, mein Vorschlag…

**Schreibt ein weiterführendes Kapitel zu ‚Abschlussrede'!**

Alle Größen gestattet, Ausgang egal… schreibt wie ihr euch vorstellt das es weitergeht! Schickt mir die Kapitel per E-mail und ich werde sie alle auf meiner Homepage ausstellen (sofern ihr das wollt) und ein paar auch hier (wenn ihr wollt). Aber hier will ich nicht zu viele posten, damit es nicht **zu** viel wird.

Also, wer schreibt seine Ideen wie es weitergeht auf? Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, wie ihr euch die Zukunft von hier aus ausmalt… meine Idee der Zukunft könnt ihr weiter unten lesen, allerdings nur in Stichpunkten.

**Stichpunktliste der Zukunft und andere Infos:**

– Harry regiert über die Zaubererwelt, zumindest über England; kein gewalttätiges Herrschen, eher ein friedliches aber absolutes Herrschen

– Molly Weasley wird in einen weißen Raum gesteckt, als persönliche Rache von Harry

– Sirius wird ‚Diener' von Severus… natürlich nicht schlecht behandelt, aber Kessel muss er schon schrubben

– Remus darf mit bei Sirius bleiben und ihm passiert nichts, da er ja eigentlich nur überredet wurde; RL/SB Slash! (Ich bin absoluter Slashfan :D)

– Ron Weasley wird ‚Diener' von Draco…(ich kann die Probleme schon sehen, ihr nicht? )

– HP/SS Slash…(ich weiß, nicht jedermanns Sache, aber das ist meine Idee)

– Die Gesetze werden alle etwas vreändert… z. Bsp.: Werwölfe kriegen mehr Freiheiten; kleinere Sachen aus den dunklen Künsten werden legal; etc.

– Albus Dumbledore wird getötet…(seht ihr eine andere Lösung???)

– Hermine??(??? Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihr machen soll…)

**Antworten auf die Challenge: **

Es hat jemand auf die Challenge geantwortet:  
**EvilDime** hat eine wunderbar lange Geschichte geschrieben: _Schlangengrube_. Zu finden ist sie hier:  
Also, alle schön lesen gehen!

Also, wie sieht's aus? Mailt ihr mir ein Kapitel??? Ihr könnt mir auch mailen wenn ihr es nirgends veröffentlicht haben wollt… ich will wissen wie ihr die Zukunft dieses Fics seht!

Feed the author!!


End file.
